


It Might Be More Family Than Pack

by TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS



Series: It Might Be A Little More Than Hate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Games, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS/pseuds/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't hiding it, were never trying to but the pack being as they are, are obviously oblivious and although the majority of them are werewolves they just can't seem to grasp the concept of scent. They do find out eventually though. Through the stupidest means possible. Something so domesticated that it feels almost abnormal for the abnormal to be playing it.</p><p>Monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be More Family Than Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the response from the last part, it has been wonderful. I'm sorry for how long this has taken me, it's simply because I've recently started my exams and also decided to start a load of stories. Clever right? *sarcasm*
> 
> I will try and do this quicker for you as I love writing this series.

They weren't hiding it, were never trying to but the pack being as they are, are obviously oblivious and although the majority of them are werewolves they just can't seem to grasp the concept of scent. They do find out eventually though. Through the stupidest means possible. Something so domesticated that it feels almost abnormal for the abnormal to be playing it.

 

Monopoly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Pack gaming night is a thing that was started by the humans; Danny, Stiles, Lydia, Allison plus Erica after she claimed that it wasn't fair when it meant she had to spend time with just the guys. Erica eventually told them, in an effort to stop truth or dare before the other wolves would hear it, that the rest of the pack; Derek, Jackson, Scott, Isaac and Boyd were actually surrounding the house the whole time the group were playing games.

 

Lydia, of course, verbally ripped their balls off and they came into the house looking like kicked puppies, even Derek.

 

After that, though, the werewolves were aloud, but werewolf abilities were banned under all conditions except threats towards the pack and after receiving a glare from Lydia when they started to grumble, they easily agreed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After that first time, it became a tradition, one were they all congregated at Stiles' house to play silly bored games until they'd pass out in the living room. His dad would come back from a shift and drape blankets over them all without question as they ended up in a pile in the middle of the room together.

 

The joys of having a father who finally knows about the supernatural.

 

This time though, they stupidly decide to play monopoly. Erica and Boyd and Scott and Isaac go in duos so they can all play without being left out and they are the only two pairs that could work together without strangling the other.

 

It takes hours to play, longer than they thought and incredibly no one starts to argue until about one o'clock when it's evident that some aren't going to win and the majority of the humans look they are about to.

 

First it's Jackson and Lydia when the teen genius manages to make him bankrupt when he lands on her hotel, Jackson stands up and goes to kick the bored but Derek puts his hand in front of it and Jackson... well, Jackson knows better than to let his foot get anywhere near that hand. He'd be on his back in seconds

 

He sits down again and sulks until Allison tells Scott he's an idiot because he lets her get away without paying when she leans towards him to hand over the money and he blatantly stares at her breasts.

 

'Really, Scott? In front of the pack?' Scott pouts and literally whines.

 

Scott lets Isaac play the last of the game so he can dedicate himself to looking like a kicked puppy until they too are bankrupt and the rest remaining are all glaring at each other.

 

Stiles passes go and presses the button on the 'monopoly revolution' game in the middle of the board. Stiles brought this one that uses cards instead of money under the premise that, 'now no one can tittle tattle about all you kiddiwinks cheating.'

 

'Rocket Man' tinnily comes out of the little speakers on the console. 'I'm so going to win this.' Stiles tells them as he puts his card in the slot and presses down the 'go' button on the keyboard which instantly adds on the allotted money. He then proceeds to sing along, annoyingly, with the Elton John song.

 

'Stiles. Shut up.'

 

'Come on Sourwolf, lighten up a little.'

 

'I just want to finish the game Stiles.'

 

'And? We will, I just want to have fun until we do.' He presses down another button and 'umbrella' comes on.

 

'Turn. It. Off.' Derek growls out, the first prick of arousal clouds Stiles' scent and then so does Derek's which really should have been an alert for the pack but point made, oblivious.

 

'Nope. And there is not a fuck you can do about it.' Stiles snarks and puts on the next ear breaking song.

 

'Oh really?' Derek snarls, teeth bared.

 

'Aww, is the big bad wolf in a wittle mood?' Another button is pressed.

 

'That's it.' Derek barks and leaps, swiping at the console and sending it flying across the room until it cracks against the wall, in pieces.

 

Jackson looks at Lydia with a glare, 'so he can through the game at a wall but I can't kick it?'

 

Lydia shakes her head, holding the bridge of her nose and sighing, 'I can't believe I’m even going out with you.'

 

'Hey! You used to be stupid.'

 

'No Jackson, I was fa-, you know what? its not like you can tell im faking when we do anything so It doesn't matter. Now is really not the time.' This makes the others giggle slightly but put it aside to tease Jackson about later.

 

Meanwhile, Stiles has gotten up as well, standing opposite Derek, both with a death glare on their faces, Stiles' may actually be beating Derek's.

 

'Well, someone's being a drama queen.' Stiles scoffs.

 

'Don't be such a brat then!'

 

Stiles' hand land on his own hips and the picture would be laughable if the pack weren't to absorbed in what was going to happen next.

 

'I'm not being a brat, I was trying to lighten the mood since you're so sunny all the time.'

 

'I wouldn't mind but you we're literally murdering the song.'

 

'Really, Derek, Really. We're going there?', his eyebrows are raising to inapplicable levels.

 

'Yes, really, Stiles. Why the fuck do you need to be so loud all the time?' Derek's arms are out wide.

 

'Oh, we both know you like it loud, Derek.' Stiles smirks and Scott chokes on the popcorn he seems to have found from somewhere in the kitchen.

 

Stiles starts to walk towards Derek like he's the predator. 'And how can you tell Stiles?'

 

'You want a list?' he holds up a fist and raises a finger. '1) You make sure you're never kissing me and reprimand me if I bite my lip when I groan. 2) You love it when I'm dirty talking and moan right into you're ear, so much that it makes you moan too and the best one? That's number 3) when I screamed the other day when I came, it made you cum too.'

 

Derek's red down past his shirt and as he walks back and falls down to the couch the pack look between the pair, completely paralysed while all Derek can do is mumble a quiet, 'prove it.'

 

Stiles almost doesn't hear it, but he manages to and it's enough for him. He seems to jump towards Derek and down on to his lap, he kisses the shit out of him and Derek brings his hands to Stiles' butt without a care making Stiles keen and Derek's hips to stutter upwards. Stiles smirks into the kiss, takes his mouth off of Derek's, 'proved it', he gasps before grinding back down onto Derek, no awareness for the pack to any degree.

 

'Allison?' Scott shouts after he's finally stopped choking when Boyd bangs him on the back, 'Does this mean I can stare at you're breasts now?'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I thought I'd just let you know that if you do have any prompts for this or anything you'd like to see that is completely fine. Just comment or send me an ask on my tumblr. howltothebluemoon.


End file.
